


Don't let me go

by blackjack34212



Series: Ramblings [3]
Category: Original Work, Relient K (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjack34212/pseuds/blackjack34212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just want to drop it all and take your hand so we can run away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let me go

       What is your greatest fear? For some people it’s a thing, something simple: the dark, a monster, a man with a gun. However, for most it’s something more complicated. Maybe, your fear is breaking a leg so you can’t compete in your favorite sport. Maybe, you fear is getting lost in a foreign country. Yet, your fear could be something like heights, or being alone. If you know me, you may have heard me say that I fear falling apart. It is so hard for me to explain in words what that means, it’s basically saying that I fear losing those I love. As I approach the end of high school, it dawns on me that I will potentially have to drop everything that I hold so dear to me. I feel confident that I need to go to college, and it scares me, the idea of creating new relationships and leaving old ones. I don’t want to. The people I love, I want to stay with them for the rest of my life. I desire nothing more than, time. More time to stay with those I love. It seems so close. It seems so dreadfully painful. Most of all I’m scared of losing two specific people. One because he is going far away when this year ends, and two because I would be leaving **her**  behind... I don’t want to leave them, and I don’t want them to leave me. I get anxious thinking about what can happen in three to four years of absence, new people that could replace me in their lives, people that could replace them in my life. I become nervous, shaky, and scared. What if I lose this? What if I lose this life I’m so damn content with? I’m told not to get comfortable, and I’m ok with that, but I just want to take a few people with me wherever I go. It makes me think of a song I can relate to all too well: “I’m taking you with me” by Reliant K. Some of the lyrics strike home with me and reveal a desire in my heart a burning passion I wish I could scream out: “So, I’m taking you with me, anywhere that I could ever hope to be, for the rest of my life, I want you there with me”. Those lyrics, give me goosebumps to think about, never has a song related so well to something I’m feeling. “Cause ever second that goes by, I feel it’s just a waste of time if I’m not with you, If home is where the heart is then my hear is where you are, and it’s getting, oh, so hard to spend these days without my heart.” Sometimes I wish God had given me a voice, musical talent, because I would spend most of my time singing, and playing songs like that one. Songs that speak from my heart, Songs say words in a deeper emotion than written words, or even spoken, they strike into the very fiber of our being, revealing emotion that others would never be aware of. This song screams out a single phrase that is something I wish I could say every time I hug them: **_Don’t let me go._**


End file.
